


keep me warm (wrap me in your arms)

by gwanshim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, for my squishy dira who did very well on her test: here is your jeongcheol domestic fluff, please enjoy responsibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol doesn't want to let Jeonghan go, but he knows he has to. </p><p>(Or, Seungcheol is a clingy asshole in the morning and Jeonghan just really wants to make breakfast.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me warm (wrap me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yournoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournoona/gifts).



> As promised, here is your domestic JeongCheol fluff with forehead kisses and happy endings!!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was written for my friend who is a very very big JeongCheol shipper and was complaining about angsty JeongCheol fics. So as a reward for doing well on her test, I promised a fluffy JeongCheol fic.  
>  She did very well.
> 
> Go check out _her_ fluffy JeongCheol fic [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4775885) it's really cute and features kitties. I mean who doesn't like kitties? c:
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is un-beta'd & probably written in less than 24 hours so it's not the best tbh HAHAHA
> 
> Also brunet!Jeonghan because silver is a very unreasonable colour to have just casually I mean unless you wanna go all out ~~but that's not what I'm going for here~~. (doughnut be upset)
> 
>  

Golden slivers of morning sunlight peek through moth eaten white curtains, dust particles dancing in the rays of ethereal light; and beaming right into Seungcheol’s face. The boy stirs once the light hits, groaning indignantly as he throws an arm over his eyes to block out the sun that disturbs his sleep and wakes him from a peaceful slumber. It’s a cool Sunday morning in the midst of fall, and although he was woken abruptly, Seungcheol is more than content laying there in his bed, crisp blue sheets up to his chin and a warm body of someone he loves right there next to him.

He sighs, cracking open an eye and squinting as he adjusts to the light of the room, stretching  languidly on the bed and turning on his side before his eyes focus on the person snuggled so soundly next to him. Long brown hair that cascades down the side of his face; that usually flows past his shoulders and frames those beautiful features Seungcheol adores. Wide brown eyes that are left closed as the boy sleeps, mouth slightly open as puffs of air escape his cracked pink lips. Seungcheol even finds the odd blemishes on rose tinted cheeks to be dazzling. He wholeheartedly believes that Yoon Jeonghan is truly a thing of beauty, and Seungcheol wants to kiss him.

He knows he’d probably get reprimanded, but Seungcheol leans in anyway. Their lips don’t meet, however, and his hand moves up; fingers trailing down the bridge of Jeonghan’s nose, over the small hump that the younger boy is so self conscious about, and the tip Seungcheol loves to poke just to annoy him. He traces down his cupid’s bow, over the curve of dry lips, and a thumb brushes over a cheekbone, down to the square jawline and smooth skin of the other’s neck. Seungcheol wonders how someone so beautiful could end up sleeping next to him every night, and he’s suddenly so thankful; so he leans in a little more to press his lips against the boy’s forehead, and lets it linger.

The younger boy responds with a small grunt, face scrunching as he’s woken too, no thanks to Seungcheol whose lips have moved away and hands are brushing away long strands of chestnut brown hair from Jeonghan’s face, tips of the older boy’s fingers tickling flushed cheeks. Jeonghan’s eyes open ever so slightly, and Seungcheol can’t help but smile when their eyes meet for the first time that morning. The birds are singing outside, the wind whistling along to gentle melodies, and sun illuminating Jeonghan in such an ethereal way; Seungcheol was afraid he’d mistake the other for an angel.

“Good morning,” Seungcheol murmurs under his breath, voice low. He can’t seem to raise his voice to something more audible, and it’s probably because Jeonghan has taken that ability away. Seungcheol is breathless, chest tight as his heart beats uncomfortably in what feels like such a small space. Jeonghan is blinking open his eyes, soft brown orbs catching the dazzling sunlight that make his eyes look like they’re shining. Seungcheol is sure those eyes are what dreams are made of, and maybe even more.

“Stop staring at me Cheol,” is Jeonghan’s reply as he lazily rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, turning away as he yawns and clears his throat. Seungcheol is a little worried that his dry lips might crack when his mouth opens to yawn, and he’s tempted to offer to kiss them just so they wouldn’t. “It’s a little creepy.”

“Creepy?” Seungcheol says with a pout, feigning hurt. He sneaks an arm around Jeonghan’s waist anyways, pulling the younger boy in closer so he can bury his nose into the soft tresses of hair atop Jeonghan’s head. He breathes in, and gets hit in the chest for his troubles by none other than his boyfriend.

“Yes Cheol,” Jeonghan grouses with an annoyed grunt as he attempts to shuffle away. “Creepy. _Very_ creepy.”

Seungcheol lets out a miserable sounding whine, pulling Jeonghan back onto his chest and holding him there tightly. Seungcheol doesn’t want to let Jeonghan go and he _really_ just wants to stay in bed and cuddle all day if he can. “Don’t be mean,” the older boy huffs, struggling to hold a fidgeting Jeonghan in his arms while his short black hair falls over his eyes, which is really distressing because the strands are making things uncomfortable and he wants to brush them away. “You’re just really beautiful.”

“ _Not_ when I’m sleeping,” retaliates Jeonghan with another grunt, but he relaxes in Seungcheol’s arms, even snuggling into the familiar warmth just a little bit and letting his slender fingers brush the black hair out of Seungcheol’s eyes. “I probably look all nasty and swollen.” Jeonghan mutters against Seungcheol’s neck, vibrations from Jeonghan’s lips tickling at the sensitive skin which makes Seungcheol shy away at the feeling.

“You’re cute when your face is swollen-” Seungcheol barely gets out the words before Jeonghan’s hitting him again, cheeks flushed and lips drawn out into a thin line. He laughs heartily when Jeonghan pinches his cheek while the older boy’s fingers are brushing through the other’s long hair gently. Seungcheol’s hand wanders down to cup Jeonghan’s face in his palm and tilt the boy’s head up so he can take in those features again. Jeonghan doesn’t protest, lets Seungcheol move him, and lets Seungcheol’s eyes connect with his.

Before they know it, they’re both smiling, lips curving up at the edges and the sleepiness and laziness of that Sunday morning is still evident in those small expressions. Seungcheol leans in to press his lips softly against Jeonghan’s in a lazy kiss, eyes fluttering closed and he notes how it feels like he’s dreaming again. Jeonghan’s lips are rough and a little wet; Seungcheol is sure his lips aren’t any different, but the warmth and the butterflies in his stomach are still there even when he pulls away and opens his eyes.

Jeonghan scrunches his nose and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, shuffling under the covers to bring himself up to Seungcheol’s level a little more, resting his head right next to the older boy’s on the soft white pillows. Seungcheol is laughing breathily, thumb running over Jeonghan’s bottom lip after his hand is removed, Seungcheol pressing kisses to the space between his brows and over the top of his forehead instead.

“Morning breath isn’t pretty,” is what the younger boy grumbles when Seungcheol is busy nuzzling his nose against the brunet’s cheek, but the older boy just shrugs, pulls back so he can look into Jeonghan’s eyes because he loves how they still sparkle in the morning light.

“But _you_ are,” Seungcheol says as he smiles, teeth showing and cheeks swelling. He knows how cheesy it is, but Jeonghan is probably used to it by now. It shows when Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his comment. Seungcheol is pretty sure Jeonghan doesn’t mind him being so cheesy that early in the morning though, because Jeonghan is smiling just as bright as he is anyway.

Jeonghan presses a kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek as he moves away, sitting up and letting the bed sheets fall off his shoulders. He’s wearing a plain white shirt and grey shorts that the waistband of those shorts _just_ peek through from under the covers. It’s somewhat of a contrast to what Seungcheol has on. No shirt and wearing only a pair of (very comfortable) checkered boxers his mother bought him for Christmas (which Jeonghan still teases him about wearing so often).

Seungcheol reaches out to Jeonghan, trying to pull him back down to bed but Jeonghan just shrugs him off, sending an apologetic smile his way. Seungcheol frowns; tries those puppy dog eyes Jeonghan _never_ falls for, so it’s a hopeless cause. Jeonghan moves the rest of the sheets aside and throws his legs over the side of the bed, but Seungcheol ends up sprawled over the bed, still under the covers (because it’s _cold_ ) as he desperately reaches out again to grab the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt.

“Do you have to leave me right _now_?” Seungcheol complains with a huff, which makes Jeonghan laugh, teeth perfectly straight and white and glaring. The sight just makes Seungcheol want to snuggle him under the covers _more_ because such a stunning smile is basically illegal.

“I’m going to make us breakfast,” says Jeonghan, head tilted to the side and he reaches out to pat Seungcheol’s hand reassuringly, “I’ll literally _just_ be in the next room.”

“But _Jeonghan_ ,” the whining from Seungcheol is probably loud and _way_ over the top because he’s sure if he annoys Jeonghan enough, he’ll probably get his way. Eventually. “It’s a Sunday, we don’t have work, I’m cold, and I want _you_.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jeonghan flicks Seungcheol’s forehead which earns him an indignant squawk, “you’re such a baby Cheol. I thought you liked the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning, or am I thinking of somebody else I’ve dated in the past couple of years?”

“I like the smell of you more,” comes the reply and Seungcheol is wiggling his brows, rolling over onto his back, hopefully winning over Jeonghan’s heart (and stomach). He’s absolutely adamant to make Jeonghan stay in bed _just_ a little bit longer. He doesn’t want to get up just yet, and he doesn’t want to stay in bed alone where the sheets are cold and the sunlight has nothing aesthetically pleasing (like Jeonghan) to shine upon.

“ _I’m_ hungry, and I’m pretty sure _you’re_ hungry too,” Jeonghan sighs and reaches a little more to pat Seungcheol’s stomach fondly through the sheets.

“ _Please_ ,” Seungcheol pleads, “Jeonghan, I _promise_ it’ll just be for a couple more minutes.”

Jeonghan groans and throws his head back, his hair falling from his face over his shoulders and behind his back. “Look,” Jeonghan sighs, looking back over at Seungcheol with an exasperated huff, “I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.” Jeonghan sits there for a while and stares at Seungcheol, waiting for an answer, but all he gets is a pout from the elder. “I’ll even make you waffles,” he offers.

“I want _you_ in bed, not breakfast.”

“ _God_ , Cheol.” Jeonghan groans and tries to make another attempt at an escape, but Seungcheol scrambles to sit up and fling his arms around the younger boy’s waist to pull him back down; Jeonghan flailing a little with a yelp as he lands on his back on top of Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan, I wanna cuddle.” Seungcheol states with a frown, poking his boyfriend’s sides to which he gets hit again. “ _Also_ , pancakes are preferred.”

Jeonghan sighs and wriggles so he’s on the bed instead of on Seungcheol, getting comfortable again as he lays there on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Just a little cuddle,” he whispers in defeat, “and then I’m making breakfast.”

“ _No_ ,” Seungcheol insists, turning on his side and resting his head in his hand as he faces Jeonghan, who’s still frowning at the roof. “You’re staying here.”

The brunet huffs. “It’s nearly ten and _you_ want pancakes.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Seungcheol says pointedly to a grumbling Jeonghan, “it’s ten on a Sunday morning so you need to stay in bed. Pancakes can wait.”

“You’re so _difficult_ in the morning,” says Jeonghan with an annoyed whine, turning to face Seungcheol too with a deep frown on his features and a rumbling stomach. Seungcheol almost considers feeling bad, but he reasons with himself that his stomach is a little rumbly too and they could probably live through a couple more cuddles.

“Hey, you would have never met me if I _wasn’t_ difficult in the morning.” Seungcheol reminds the younger boy, and he gets another roll of the eyes in response.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it, and besides, I’m not giving your coffee addiction any credit for how we met.”

“My caffeine intake isn’t as bad as it was before!” The older boy protests, “you love me anyways!”

Jeonghan laughs, that bubbly laugh of his that makes Seungcheol’s heart flutter and his cheeks flush, even when Jeonghan gives him that _look_ that tells him to shut up. He finds himself reaching to brush his fingers over Jeonghan’s face when the younger boy speaks again, voice low. “Of course I do, Cheol.” Jeonghan murmurs, and he leans into the touch of Seungcheol’s fingers against his skin, “I love you _so_ much - but I also love breakfast.”

“Can’t you stay just for another half hour?” Seungcheol pleads.

“Ten minutes.”

“Twenty, and that’s my final offer.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll be sad.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jeonghan groans and shuffles closer with a grunt, “fine. I’ll stay with you, but just for another twenty minutes and I’m making pancakes. For _you_.”

Seungcheol grins wickedly for a moment in victory before his smile drops and his brows furrow because suddenly he’s worried that maybe he pushed a little too hard. “Wait,” he starts, stumbling a little on his words and worrying on his bottom lip. Jeonghan looks at him a little skeptically as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and quirks a brow. “I mean I don’t want to _force_ you or anything if you don't want to cuddle,” Seungcheol whispers with wide eyes, but Jeonghan just breaks out into a blinding grin of his own and guffaws.

“Shut up okay,” the younger boy teases, pinching Seungcheol’s cheek, and it puts the older boy at ease enough for him to smile back. “I need to take care of my clingy boyfriend sometimes. _Even_ if it means sacrificing breakfast.”

“It’s only another twenty minutes anyway.” Seungcheol offers (not very) helpfully, and Jeonghan laughs again, the sound ringing in Seungcheol’s ears like a melody he could probably listen to forever.

“Exactly! And it’s another twenty minutes with an empty stomach, which I’m not too happy about, _but_ I get to cuddle you. You better believe I’m doing this because you already spoil me too much and I feel like I owe you.”

“Yeah right, you owe me nothing.” Seungcheol scoffs and runs his hands through the long brown hair again, peppering small kisses over Jeonghan’s forehead which elicits a happy sounding giggle from the younger boy, and the arms around his waist tighten. “I love you, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol mumbles into Jeonghan’s hair, reaching down to pull the covers back up over their bodies. Jeonghan is more than warm enough, but feeling enveloped together under the covers in the chilly autumn air? That’s what makes Seungcheol feel at home.

“I know Cheol,” Jeonghan says back with a gentle smile, eyes closed and face relaxed into something so beautiful; angelic, even. “I love you too.”

“Even when I’m annoying and clingy?”

Jeonghan laughs again at that, the sound resonating in their small bedroom, obscuring the singing of the birds outside and the gentle whistling of the wind. Seungcheol doesn’t mind though. He thinks he’d rather listen to Jeonghan laugh than anything else. He smiles, content, happy, and thankful that somehow, Jeonghan is there with him. He knows it’s only for another couple of minutes, but he knows he needs to savour this, and savour the sound of Jeonghan’s voice when it reaches his ears.

“ _Especially_ when you’re annoying and clingy.”

Golden slivers of morning sunlight peek through moth eaten white curtains, dust particles dancing in the rays of ethereal light; and beaming right into Seungcheol’s face. The boy doesn’t stir, his eyes already opened and looking over at the person snuggled comfortably under the covers, looking back at him with just as much adoration. It’s a cool Sunday morning in the midst of fall, and although he was woken abruptly, Seungcheol is more than content laying there in his bed, crisp blue sheets up to his chin and a warm body of someone he loves right there next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, c:  
>  Alright that was pretty gross and idk what I'm doing honestly hahaha.
> 
> Constructive criticism & comments are so very highly recommended! Please let me know what you thought and let me know about ways I can improve!!! c:
> 
> Go stalk me on Instagram @mareenaishere (where you can see _my_ kitties) or tumblr @minghaodareu (where i reblog a lot of svt shit).


End file.
